1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to a splint for toes or fingers in need of repair and support. More specifically, the invention is a splint for supporting toes or fingers having a protruding skin-penetrating device, for example a wire, in order to protect the digit, limit movement of the wire, hold the digit in the desired position, and reduce the risk of infection.
2. The Prior Art
When a toe or a finger is injured, the most common medical practice would be to xe2x80x9cbuddy splintxe2x80x9d the wounded digit to an adjacent digit with sturdy tape. This method allows the adjacent digit to act as a splint in immobilizing the injured digit. This immobilization prevents further exacerbation of the injury and allows tissues to heal in the desired position. If an injury or deformity is severe enough, physicians and surgeons may elect to undergo surgical correction. The most common and one of the most economical practices after surgical correction of a digit is to insert a stainless steel wire, known as a K-wire, into the digit to hold the digit in its desired position during the recuperation period. The K-wire exits at the tip of the digit and it functions to splint the digit and hold it in a desirable position during recovery. The K-wire is bent at one end in order to assist in removal and prevent the wire from being accidentally pushed into the digit. The K-wire is later removed after healing.
Commonly, a plastic end cap is placed on the very tip of a wire in a digit with an external fixation wire. The plastic cap prevents the sharp edges of the tip of the K-wire from injuring the patient or the treating clinicians, however the end cap does not prevent retraction of the K-wire from the patient""s digit nor does it prevent the external portion of the K-wire from being pushed further into the patient""s digit, which are the most commonly seen consequences of current practice of placement of these plastic end caps. Numerous attempts have been made in the past by various authors in attempting to splint a toe or finger in its post-surgical or injured state. These include devices made from various materials and of various designs. One problem with the prior art is that it fails to provide support and protection specifically for a digit with a protruding, skin-penetrating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,452, entitled Aseptic Protector For Skin Penetrating Devices, makes an attempt to address these issues. Nonetheless, the aseptic protector""s design is flawed. The preferred shape of the aseptic protector is cylindrical and therefore encloses the digits medially, laterally, dorsally, and plantarly. This is a poor design for injured digits either traumatic, as in an accident, or in a post-surgical environment where digits will physiologically tend to swell. The tubular design will strangulate and further cause damage to an already injured digit that will tend to swell. Additionally, by surrounding the digit, the tubular aseptic protector will prevent the patients from looking at the digit to assess the vascular status.
A wire-supporting, digital splint has a base, a bracket, an access shaft, and a secure shaft. The base is configured to support a digit and the base has a length greater than its width. The bracket can be coupled to the base. The bracket has a first, second, and third walls. The second and third walls extend outward from the first wall. The access shaft is in the first wall and is disposed to receive a skin-penetrating device. The secure shaft is located within the first wall and is disposed at an angle to the access shaft. The secure shaft is coupled to the access shaft and is disposed to secure the skin-penetrating device through the access shaft.
Furthermore, while the invention is described herein as utilized on toes and fingers, it will be appreciated that the present invention is not so limited. Splint devices in accordance with the principles of the present invention may be utilized on other body parts whose shape and conformation are adaptable for such use.
The current invention address the shortcomings of the prior art while protecting the external portion of the skin-penetrating device from being pulled from or pushed into the digit. Also, the sharp edges of the distal tip of the skin-penetrating device is completely enclosed within a wall of the bracket so it will not pose as a hazard to either the treating personnel or the patient.